Los Secretos de Eurasia por Red Knight
by ROCKMANATION
Summary: Ganador del segundo lugar en el concurso de Halloween. Resumen: Han pasado 3 años desde el incidente de la caída de la Colonia espacial Eurasia, provocando una catástrofe global. El mundo finalmente pudo recuperarse de sus heridas y ya parecía que la pesadilla había terminado. No obstante será deber de X el volver a adentrarse a las profundidades de las ruinas de Eurasia.


2DO LUGAR EN EL CONCURSO DE HALLOWEEN 2013 DEL GRUPO ROCKMANATION

Resumen: "Han pasado 3 años desde el incidente de la caída de la Colonia espacial Eurasia, provocando una catástrofe global. El mundo finalmente pudo recuperarse de sus heridas y ya parecía que la pesadilla había terminado. No obstante será deber de X el volver a adentrarse a las profundidades de las ruinas de Eurasia cuando una nueva amenaza se presenta. Este es un viaje en el cual nuestro héroe tendrá que demostrar su valor y determinación para averiguar lo que realmente pasa en la Zona Zero… Pero terminara descubriendo algo mas…siniestro."

**LOS SECRETOS DE EURASIA**

**POR RED KNIGHT**

_**Meseta oriental, afueras del Área Zero…**_

La noche caía sobre ese panorama rocoso, casi desprovisto de vegetación si no fuera por estar a los límites de un bosque cercano. El viento corría muy fuerte, casi como si estuviera gritando, al mismo tiempo que el polvo y tierra se levantaban en pequeñas ventiscas.

Sobre dicho terreno polvoriento se hallaba corriendo a toda velocidad un curioso reploid de cabellera plateada y visores purpura, como si estuviera escapando de algo o alguien. Su meta era llegar al bosque lo más rápido posible, se notaba la desesperación y cansancio en su rostro. El fugitivo volteo la vista hacia atrás para ver si su perseguidor seguía al acecho. A simple visto no parecía haber nada, pero el reploid no lo vio de la misma manera y asustado aumento la velocidad de la marcha.

Finalmente llego al bosque, pero no podía detenerse aun. Mientras avanzaba, notaba que a su alrededor un densa niebla comenzaba a devorar la vegetación del lugar, aprisionándolo poco a poco. Para su desgracia mas adelante se topó con una gran meseta de roca maciza. A unos pocos metros a la derecha visualizo una pequeña cueva, y in pensarlo dos veces decidió adentrare al agujero antes de ser atrapado por esa niebla. Fue una pésima elección… acorralado, no tenia escape y termino topándose con el final del túnel. Temblando por completo y a punto de desmayarse, voltea lentamente a hacer frente a su perseguidor. Lo extraño de todo es que no había nadie, salvo la niebla blanca y densa que cubría el lugar, esta era la causa del pavor de Dynamo.

- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto…?! ¡He hecho todo lo que me pediste? ¡Guarde el secreto hasta el final! –gritaba desesperado el mercenario, sin dejar de aferrarse a la pared que estaba a su espalda.

La niebla comenzó a retraerse hasta la salida, solo para volver a entrar a gran velocidad, desprendiendo rocas de las paredes macizas y tirando al reploid atrapado al suelo, totalmente a su merced. Lo más terrorífico fue que junto a este viento se hoyo un estruendoso rugido que no podría identificarse con ningún animal que haya existido. Muerto de miedo, Dynamo intenta ponerse de rodillas, rogando por su vida.

- ¡Todavía puedo ser útil! Por favor… puedo ir y traerte a tantos sujetos como quieras… ¡Pero por favor, no…!

Al instante, el mercenario callo al presenciar que la niebla se calmaba, solo para dejar visualizase sombras en su interior de distintos tamaños y formas. El fuerte rugido desconocido volvió a sonar, solo para seguir con una serie de chirridos y sonoras similares saliendo de estas sombras. Dynamo de alguna forma entendió la situación, y resignado cerro los ojos mientras desenfundaba su sable purpura. Sin embargo, por alguna razón no podía controlar su brazo. Poco a poco este comenzó a acercar la hoja laser a su cuello, pero este ni siquiera se resistía, sabía que era inútil.

A los dos minutos la niebla desapareció de la cueva, y de todo el bosque. En el interior de esta, yacía el cuerpo inerte de un reploid… pero la cabeza no aparecía en ningún lado…

**LOS SECRETOS DE EURASIA**

"_Luego de la colisión de la colonia espacial, Eurasia, y después de detener a Sigma junto a su plan de esparcir el virus Zero, la zona de la colisión, denominada ahora "Área Zero", permaneció aislada y cerrada en cuarentena por organizaciones de seguridad hasta que pudieran concretar que ya no se presentaba ningún riesgo._

_Sin embargo, las medidas de seguridad ya eran innecesarias por llegar tarde a la situación. El mundo seguía en caos luego de la primera propagación del Virus Sigma, y la amenaza Maverick aumento exponencialmente. A medio año de dicho evento, y por falta de personal, las organizaciones de Seguridad y Maverick Hunters presentes en el Área Zero fueron retiradas de la zona y enviadas a otros lugares de mayor prioridad. La zona de cuarentena paso a formar parte de la jurisdicción del gobierno central, y rápidamente crearon un centro de investigación y tratamiento a su alrededor. Se desconoce el fin de estas instalaciones en la zona, pero por mas de dos años permanecieron en silencio, evitando el ingreso y egreso de cualquier personal o visitante que este interesado en averiguar lo que estuviese pasando allí dentro._

_Mientras tanto, el mundo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad. No fue fácil conseguir este equilibrio, costo la vida de incontables hunter y civiles por las batallas y operaciones llevadas a cabo. Finalmente, el virus Sigma dejo de presentar una amenaza global, y debido a la ausencia de su reaparición y la aparición de otro brote de virus, la amenaza Maverick fue controlada exitosamente. Los pocos vestigios que quedaban de esta pesadilla pronto serian historia._

_El cuerpo de Zero nunca se ha encontrado en las ruinas de Eurasia. Su paradero sigue siendo desconocido, hasta el día de hoy…"_

CUARTEL GENERAL DE LOS MAVERICK HUNTERS

El día para la Base Hunter no era muy alentador. En pleno invierno se hacia sentir las bajas temperaturas. Aunque el día era notable en el área, las nubes blancas tapaban por completo la vista del sol. La primera nevada aun no había caído, pero era mejor que no comenzara ya que, al parecer, si empezaba lo haría con gran fuerza.

A lo que nos dirigiremos es a una reunión que se estaba celebrando dentro de sus instalaciones. Al parecer confidencial, por estar presentes solo unos pocos en la sala oscura. El general Signas se encontraba bastante preocupado mientras guardaba silencio sin moverse de su asiento, de igual manera se hallaba la Teniente de operaciones y tácticas Alia, al lado del primer al mando. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la mesa, se hallaba el Capitán X, ansioso y algo intimidado de saber la razón de su llamado.

- Supongo que no me llamaste para darme unas vacaciones –comentaba sarcásticamente el cazador azul, tratando de romper el hielo, fracasando al ver que los demás no respondían- Entonces esto es mas serio de lo que creí…

- Ni te lo imaginas… -agregaba la operadora rubia mientras encendía un holograma en medio de la mesa.

- De que se trata –esta vez estaba totalmente determinado y serio.

- Seguramente recuerdas los sucesos del Area Zero, y lo que paso luego de dejar de estar bajo nuestra jurisdicción.

- Si… no lo he olvidado. Pero si ahora pertenece al gobierno, ¿En qué tenemos que ver nosotros con eso? –cuestionaba confundido el cazador.

- Por dos años han aislado del resto del mundo lo que pasaba en la zona de colision de Eurasia. Intentaron evitar cualquier filtro de información a toda costa –detallaba con desdén la rubia, mientras buscaba en los archivos de la proyección algo específico-Sin embargo no pudieron ocultarlo todo. Durante este tiempo nos hemos encargado de vigilar y reportar cualquier actividad que se haya presentado en las instalaciones, aunque haya sido a distancia.

- Aun no me han respondido –se precipitaba el hunter, al detener la explicación de su compañera- ¿Por qué han estado vigilando las instalaciones del Área Zero si ya no nos incumbe su jurisdicción? ¿Desde cuándo y cuál es la razón de este espionaje?

- Oficialmente, hace 2 años fuimos retirados de la zona de colisión y enviado a distintos lugares de necesidad mas urgente. Eso solo fue una fachada. El gobierno nos relevó al instante del lugar sin explicación alguna. No nos estuvo permitido cuestionar la orden y se clasificó el asunto como secreto estatal –fue lo que el comandante dijo, tratando de excusar sus acciones- No nos fuimos por necesidad, fuimos expulsados del lugar. Por supuesto, manteníamos nuestras sospechas de forma abstracta sobre lo que podría pasar en su centro de investigaciones, pero hechos recientes nos hicieron adentrarnos mas en el asunto.

En la pantalla holográfica se pudieron visualizar una serie de archivos con el título de confidencial. Signas hizo un ademan para señalar que X los leyera. Haciendo caso, el cazador azul comenzó a revisarlos uno por uno… lo que encontró en el interior de estos documentos fue impactante.

El primero de ellos, de hace casi un año, describía como el ambiente y el bioma del Área Zero y sus alrededores se degradaba considerablemente. De los bastos bosques que limitaban con la zona de colisión, solo unas pocas hectáreas lograron sobrevivir a los pocos meses por alguna razón inexplicable. El aire y viento se volvieron más pesados, mientras se comprobaba que dentro de su composición se apreciaba una alta cantidad de azufre, lo cual podría haber sido la causa de la muerte vegetal. Además de la zona desértica y basta que ahora conforma el Área Zero, sin explicación alguna hubo días en los que se apreciaban estelas de luz en los cielos de la zona, como si se trataran de auroras mismas.

Otro reporte mas reciente, de hace unos pocos meses, describía la presencia y expansión de una "Niebla" blanca saliendo de las instalaciones, cubriendo una gran cantidad de la zona. La niebla desapareció luego de un par de horas, pero dejo secuelas de daño al suelo permanente.

Se reportaron distintas señales interceptadas de ondas radiales desde las instalaciones, pero lo único que lograba captarse eran sonidos aleatorios y sin sentido alguno. X encendió uno de los tantos archivos de audio, y por alguna razón lo que estucho le estremeció bastante.

Un último archivo de hace nomas 2 meses reporto la presencia de la misma niebla, esta vez llegando a una localidad civil no muy lejos de la zona. Se desconoce cómo llego a tal lugar sin ser detectada ni prevista. Una vez mas desapareció a las pocas horas, pero ocasiono un gran daño al poblado civil, dejando varios heridos e incluso desaparecidos. Agentes del gobierno llegaron al lugar de los hechos momentos después de que este haya terminado, solo para silenciar a todo aquel que haya presenciado el acontecimiento. Furioso, X se levanta de su asiento reclamando una explicación.

- ¡¿Por qué no me informaron de esto antes?! ¡Ya hay incluso desaparecidos!

- Pero no son los únicos que han desaparecido, X –comentaba el comandante, con un tema melancólico.

Obedeciendo la orden de su superior, Alia le presente el ultimo archivo mas reciente, en el cual se detallaba la incursión de la unidad Delta, encargado del espionaje y observación estratégica, a las instalaciones. Su misión era infiltrarse y reportar cualquier hecho que incrimine las actividades de ese centro de investigación. Hace 3 semanas que no contactan…

- No puede ser…

- Esto que te acabamos de enseñar es extremadamente confidencial. Solo unos pocos de la base hunter saben de esto. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se filtr la información recolectada, pero tampoco pudimos quedarnos sin hacer nada al enterarnos de la amenaza de ese lugar. Ya hemos perdido a varios hombres en esta misión, y tu eres el único que ha estado en las ruinas de Eurasia cuando te dirigiste a detener a Sigma. Conoces el lugar mejor que cualquiera, eres el único que puede ir a investigar, y a rescatar a nuestros hombres.

El cazador azul no lo pensó do veces. Luego de leer los informes no le entro la menor duda de la amenaza que se resguardaba en aquel lugar. Tres años pasaron desde aquel fatídico día en el que casi la tierra e enfrentaba su extinción, y en el cual perdió a su mejor amigo en combate. Por 3 años trato de evitar el dirigirse o hablar de la Zona Zero, sino hasta ahora que hay personas que necesitan de su ayuda esperando el rescate en el interior. No sabia que le esperaría en las instalaciones, pero eso era lo de menos cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda.

- ¡Iré de inmediato! –declaraba fervientemente el Maverick Hunter X.

_**Área Zero, cerca de las instalaciones…**_

Por el páramo desértico se encontraba X viajando a gran velocidad sobre una Ride Chaser. Portaba su armadura de combate especial, Falcon, para enfrentar cualquier eventualidad. Viajaba solo, puesto que no estaba de acuerdo en comprometer a otras personas a la misma amenaza si no conocían bien el terreno. En medio del camino su comunicador suena, sin detenerse contesta.

- Aquí X, estoy llegando al centro de investigación –informaba luego de presenciar la punta de la estructura mas alta de dichas instalaciones.

- Mantente alerta, pronto harás contacto con los primeros puestos de seguridad en sus límites –informaba Alia desde el comunicador.

- Si me es posible los ignorare por completo. Si no se presenta el caso… tendré que infiltrarme de cualquier forma –fue su respuesta, totalmente determinado a luchar.

- Sé que estas equipado con tu armadura especial de combate, y estas consciente de sus beneficios. Pero debes saber que a lo largo de tus batallas esta misma recibió daños severos que no pudieron repararse. La complejidad de su diseño es un total misterio incluso para mi…

Él lo sabía perfectamente. Las armaduras del Dr. Light siempre fueron y serán un misterio de la ingeniería. Eran aditamentos que solo X podía usar, pero que aun así no llegaba a comprender a la perfección.

- X, ¿Me escuchas? –esta vez se trataba del comandante Signas- Si es posible quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas respecto a lo que investigan en esas instalaciones, y la causa de todos esos fenómenos. Recuerda que la comunicación será interrumpida una vez que estés dentro, por lo que no podremos estar en contacto. Buena suerte, y regresa a salvo con todos.

De igual forma se despidió el cazador azul, para luego cortar y acelerar la carrera. Finalmente pudo visualizar el primer puesto de seguridad, un par de torres junto a varios vehículos en su base dispuestos a perseguir a cualquier intruso. Sin dudar, se puso a toda marcha para cruzarlos por el costado. Al instante los cruzo sin ningún inconveniente ni resistencia alguna, dejándolo totalmente atónito. Lo más extraño que noto fue que al pasar al lado del puesto de avanzada no vio a nadie presente allí, estaba totalmente vacío. No se preocupó demasiado por eso, mas bien se alegró de no tener que usar la violencia y siguió su camino. Sin embargo, la preocupación aumento al notar lo mismo en dos puestos de seguridad que paso más adelante. Comenzó a pensar en una posibilidad espantosa, pero no quería llegar a conclusiones tan rápido.

Finalmente llego al lugar de los hechos: Las ruinas de la Colonia Espacial Eurasia, rodeada por una serie de estructuras que conformaban las instalaciones de investigación del gobierno. Al igual que antes, no vio a nadie presente en el lugar. Total silencio y tranquilidad invadían el páramo ya desértico. Sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento, descendió de su vehículo y la oculto en medio de un conteiner de carga. Se dirigió a una de las numerosas entradas que había en las instalaciones, y entro en una de las más grandes estructuras de esta. Si había un sector para retener a prisioneros, entonces debería estar ubicada dentro del edificio más grande. Los códigos de seguridad no le fueron un problema al contar con el programa de Hacker que le entrego Alia para esta situación. Lo que le esperaba dentro jamás se lo hubiera imaginado…

- … ¿Pero que esta pasando…?

El sistema de alarma estaba activado, pero no fue por su irrupción a las instalaciones, ya había sido activado desde antes. Las luces rojas parpadeantes daban una escasa iluminación en el lugar, y el sonido de la sirena de alerta estaba casi muerta. No había duda, algo muy malo paso en las instalaciones. Desesperado, corrió por los pasillos buscando ya no solo a los cazadores desaparecidos, sino por cualquier presente que pudiera explicar lo que paso. En su búsqueda en lo profundo del centro de investigación, noto que comenzó a presenciarse la ausencia de energía en el lugar. Las puertas ya no respondían a la clave de acceso, y la oscuridad se hacía notar con la usencia de la sirena roja.

Su búsqueda desesperada lo llevo hasta uno de los centros de información de las instalaciones. Se hallaban una gran cantidad de ordenadores y equipo de análisis y comunicación computarizada. Hasta ahora no tuvo suerte en ninguno de sus objetivos, era oficial que no se hallaba nadie en las instalaciones. Confundido mas que nunca, el cazador azul se dirigió a uno de los ordenadores y busco sobre la base de datos. Si ya no había nadie allí, debía saber cuándo y por qué se fueron. Tuvo suerte de que uno de los ordenadores aun conservara u energía, pero no corrió con la misma al buscar información dentro de ella. Las grabaciones de seguridad, los reportes y registros de toda la instalación habían desaparecido, siendo innegable que alguien había borrado toda la información para evitar saber que fue lo que realmente paso.

- Esto no puede estar pasando –se lamentaba X, al ver su imposibilidad de hacer algo en dicha situación. En su melancolía, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista, pudo encontrar una posible respuesta a sus dudas. Acercándose a una mesa de planeamiento, levanta una micro memoria RAM- ¿Qué es esto?

Desesperado por respuestas, levanta su brazo y desenlaza una pequeña computadora en su brazo. Inserta la memoria con cuidado y trata de analizar su fuente hasta que, finalmente, logra descifrarlo.

"_Día 26…_

_Acabo de llegar a las instalaciones del Área Zero. Pese a la sorpresa que me lleve al haberme llamado el gobierno a investigar la colisión de la colonia, mis sospechas se esfumaron al saber que mis conocimientos sobre el campo de biomecánica Reploid realmente son necesarios debido a ciertas circunstancias._

_Las entidades que encontramos dentro de las ruinas de la colonia son realmente sorprendentes, nunca había visto algo así. Poseen un estructura muy peculiar, pero a la ves bastante similar a la que los demás reploids comparten. Sin embargo, su CPU es un procesador de datos que no brinda mas allá de los conocimientos básicos. Lo increíble es que pretenden ser maquinas independientes totalmente salvajes._

_Su descubrimiento me alienta a profundizarme a las ruinas e investigar a fondo el origen de estos interesantes especímenes. En un par de días defenderé a la parte profunda de la colonia junto a un grupo de investigación para descubrir mas sobre este asunto. Más allá de esto, nuestro principal ..objetivo aun no pudo concretarse. El cuerpo del Maverick Hunter Zero aun no fue hallado._

_Fin de bitácora de investigación N°2, Gate."_

- ¡¿El cuerpo de Zero?!

La memoria se trataba de una bitácora de investigación personal realizada por un tal Gate. Con esto el cazador azul espero comprender un poco la función de estas instalaciones, pero solamente se sumaron mas dudas. Esos extraños entes que describía debían ser la clave de toda esta investigación, pero no. ¿Para que querrían el cuerpo de Zero? Según tenía entendido, su amigo nunca fue encontrado, y se lo dio por muerto hasta la fecha. Por un momento pensó que todo eso fue una pérdida de tiempo, nada cambio la situación. Pero antes de diera media vuelta a la base, sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido.

- ¿Qué… es esto? –cuestionaba atónito el cazador, al notar que su cuerpo se paralizo por completo durante unos pocos segundos- Este escalofrió… y presencia, como si alguien me estuviera vigilando…

Comprobó que no había nadie en las instalaciones, mas aun esta presencia no venia del lugar donde estaba. Sus sospechas aumentaron al escuchar voces de lo mas profundo de las Ruinas de Eurasia. Al cabo de un minuto ya no eran solo voces, sino movimiento podía sentirse en su interior. No pudo comprobar nada desde el lugar donde estaba, las cámaras y comunicación a los puestos dentro de las ruinas no servían. Si quería saber lo que pasaba, tenia que adentrarse en ellas. Nuevamente la duda lo invade, estando totalmente indeciso de si entrar o no al lugar donde una vez fue inicio de la peor catástrofe del mundo. Jamás pensó en llegar a dicha posibilidad, pero decido a las circunstancias presentes no tenía otra opción, averiguar qué fue lo que paso realmente en las instalaciones, y que paso con todos allí era su misión. Inmediatamente salió de la estructura donde estaba y se dirigió a las ruinas.

- …

Al salir noto el gran fenómeno del que tanto hablaban los reportes; el cielo que debería estar atardeciendo, se teñía de un purpura apagado mientras débiles estelas de luces comenzaban a formar la tan dichosa aurora. Los escombros que yacían sobre el suelo ya casi eran historia luego de 3 años desde la última vez que vino. Tenía que bajar a lo mas profundo de la colonia, y para eso era necesario dirigirse al elevador que habían puesto para dicho propósito. Como era de esperarse, en ningún momento noto la presencia de alguien o pista alguna de ello. Al llegar al elevador noto la pesadez del aire en sus sistemas, y lo difícil que le costaba asimilar esa sustancia. Era el azufre, finalmente hacia acto de presencia. Tragando saliva, dando un último respiro, desciende finalmente a lo profundo de Eurasia.

El elevador se detuvo bruscamente al hacer contacto con el suelo, al parecer los frenos de este no estaban funcionando correctamente. Al notar que se le había acabado la energía, X lo abre a la fuerza, y sale totalmente alerta junto a su cañón preparado para abrir fuego. La oscuridad total fue la bienvenida que recibió, teniendo que usar su visión nocturna para poder ver al menos por donde pisar. Mas adelante se encontró con un pequeño puesto de avanzada, un poco iluminada gracias a los motores de energía con los que contaba que mantenían las luces al menos al mínimo de su función. Podía ver varias carpas de gran tamaño en el lugar, resguardando en su interior equipo de investigación y exploración. Al entrar en una de ellas hallo sobre la mesa varios reportes y mapas de lo que habían explorado hasta ahora de la Colonia. Los mapas marcaban varios lugares con unas equis de color rojo, señal de que realmente buscaban algo en estos lugares. Al principio pensó que no sería necesario revisar esos planos al conocer a la perfección los interiores de las ruinas, pero eso cambio al comprobar que se habían descubierto nuevos sectores de los que no tenía conocimiento. También noto la presencia de otra micro memoria sobre la mesa. Sin dudarlo decide revisar su contenido. Se trataba de otra bitácora hecha por el mismo científico.

"_Día 31…_

_La investigación en las profundidades de la colisión fue mas peligrosa de lo que temíamos. Con respecto a los entes de los que hable anteriormente resultaron ser hostiles. Al adentrarnos mas allá de los límites que habíamos preestablecido hemos descubierto la presencia de otros seres totalmente distintos, amorfos casi, nada de lo que podría describir que haya visto antes. Además, las condiciones ambientales del lugar dificultan el avance. No hemos sido atacados directamente por estos seres durante toda la exploración, pero ya han desaparecido 15 hombres hasta ahora. La espesa niebla blanca de azufre distorsiona los sistemas de radar e inhabilita la visión a solo dos metros._

_Al principio creímos que estos seres se habían desarrollado por su cuenta como maquinas afectadas por el virus Maverick en el incidente de la colisión, pero descubrimientos recientes señalan que ya habían estado presente desde antes de que la Colonia caiga. Los rastros de las estructuras que encontramos apuntan a que desde hace mas de 3 años habían sufrido daños de erosión y distorsión, consecuencia de la niebla que actualmente esta presente. Si así fuera el caso, entonces la colonia espacial Eurasia habría estado involucrada en el origen de estos seres desde antes de su atentado y caída. Esto podría explicar también su caída, ya que hasta ahora resulto insuficiente y por falta de pruebas que solamente el Mercenario Dynamo haya podido derribarla._

_Todavía no hemos tenido pista alguna del paradero del cuerpo de Zero, pero aun faltan muchos sectores que no hemos explorado._

_Fin de bitácora de investigación N°5, Gate."_

X se quedó sin palabras, luego de ver el contenido de esa bitácora. ¿Por qué querrán tanto el cuerpo de Zero? Y aun mas desesperante era la idea de saber que no estaba solo. Junto a él, en lo mas profundo de las ruinas, yacían una serie de entes supuestamente peligrosos y de los que no tenia conocimiento alguno. Mas espeluznante aun, esto se veía venir desde antes de la caída de Eurasia.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos es todo esto?!

Estaba a punto de abortar la misión y comunicar todo lo que había descubierto a la base para que tomara medidas apropiadas sobre el asunto, pero encontró algo que no podía simplemente ignorar. En uno de los tantos planos que había se hallaban remarcados distintas leyendas que determinaban especificaciones. Se marcaban las posiciones de los puestos de avanzada, los lugares de avistamiento de los entes, el área que cubría la peligrosa niebla, pero mas sorprendente aun marcaba un punto que se describía como lugar del objetivo hallado. No podía estar equivocado el plano, y si era verdad todo lo que había descubierto hasta ahora, entonces ese supuesto objetivo tenia que ser el cuerpo de su amigo difunto, Zero. Si ese fuera el caso entonces, ¿Por qué lo dejaron allí? ¿Por qué no lo regresaron a la superficie? ¿Por qué decidieron dejarlo donde estaba si era lo que tanto buscaban? Eran cuestiones que se hacia el hunter al pensar en las posibilidades.

No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, el encontrar, luego de 3 años sin noticia alguna, un rastro de su amigo. Ya había llegado muy lejos, mas allá de lo que debía saber, por lo que no le importaba ya seguir con su búsqueda personal. Y quien sabe, incluso pueda lograr toparse con algún personal que se haya quedado en el lugar o se haya perdido como relataba la bitácora. Tomo el mapa de referencias y analizo el trayecto. Era imposible el no cruzar por la zona de la siniestra niebla, por lo que tomo los puntos de puesto de avanzada que haya cerca el uno del otro y trazo un camino entre ellos para no perderse en la opacidad del fenómeno. Los supuestos entes también eran un obstáculo que no podía evitar, puesto que su camino cruzaba por un par de puntos de avistamiento.

Finalmente comenzó su marcha. A medida que avanzaba la luz del puesto del campamento en donde estaba desaparecía, y la oscuridad volvía a reinar. Con sus visores de vista nocturna, y su arma preparada para usarse en cualquier momento, logro visualizar la niebla blanca de la que tanto temían los investigadores. Ya no estaba inseguro, el cazador azul avanzo firme al interior de la niebla sin salirse de la dirección a la que necesitaba ir, según la orientación del plano que encontró. En efecto, el azufre del aire y su pesadez dificultaban sus movimientos y sistemas. Los programas de orientación comenzaban a fallar.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Rápidamente el hunter voltea junto a su arma apuntando a un lugar cerca de allí. No había nada, o mejor dicho no lograba ver nada. Nuevamente escucho ese sonido de pequeños chirridos de metal, y pisada suaves a su alrededor. Sabía que podría toparse con alguien, ya sean desaparecidos o esos extraños entes, pero nunca pensó que tan rápido. En un determinado momento los sonidos pararon, todo volvió al silencio absoluto. Los niveles de presión de X subieron súbitamente debido al reciente hecho, ya sabia que estaba siendo observado, y no querían ser descubiertos por él. Logrando calmarse volvió a su camino, esta vez acelerando un poco mas el paso. A los 15 minutos llego al segundo campamento de investigación. Estaba totalmente cubierto por la niebla y sin luz. Esta vez el orden faltaba por completo. A diferencia de lo que había visto antes, el lugar estaba hecho un caos; las carpas dadas vuelta, los papeles e instrumentos de investigación estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo. Lo más llamativo de todo, encontró un arma en el suelo. Al sostenerla pudo notar que no estaba totalmente fría, y que había sido utilizada al faltar munición dentro. Fue un rayo de esperanza para seguir adelante.

- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, el hecho fue reciente –deducía junto a una sonrisa en su rostro- Debo apresurarme.

La misión no era todavía un fracaso, alguien aun permanecía en la ruinas, y debía encontrarlo lo mas rápido posible. Sin detenerse, corrió directamente al siguiente campamento, ignorando los mismos nerviosos sonidos y movimientos que insinuaban estar siendo vigilado. No fue difícil el camino, mas allá de murallas y escombros por los que pasar por encima. Al llegar a su destino, la confusión nuevamente le invadió por completo.

- Debe ser una broma… -declaraba incrédulo luego de observar el lugar.

Ahora el campamento presentaba perfecto orden, con iluminación incluida. Todo estaba en su lugar, nada cambiaba al del principio, a excepción de que la niebla cubría todo el lugar. El cazador azul comenzaba a intimidarse de toda la situación sin sentido que se presentaba. Sin embargo, se olvido de todo aquello al encontrar otra micro memoria en el suelo. Al igual que las anteriores, la desbloque para ver su interior, aunque ya sospechaba de que se trataba.

"_Día 40…_

_¡Hemos capturado a uno de esos entes con vida! Hace un par de horas nos topamos con un grupo de especímenes genuinos delante del campamento, y se nos ha ordenado analizarlos inmediatamente, pero esta vez con vida. La operación llevada a cabo… fue catastrófica. La mitad del campamento desapareció en la espesa niebla mientras tratábamos de retener a uno de esos seres sobre la mesa de operaciones. Hasta ahora, los desaparecidos no dejan rastro alguno de lo que fueron, implemente se esfuman en la niebla. Gran parte del equipo de investigación esta intimidado respecto a este fenómeno por no encontrar a ninguno hasta el momento. Pero aun con toda esta amenaza, alguien debe realizar el trabajo._

_Debo solicitar un análisis mas profundo respecto a la niebla. Mas allá de ser la causa de que los sistemas fallen y las propiedades que ya presenta, es capaz de erosionar nuestros cuerpos si nos mantenemos mas de una hora en ella, esto ya se ha demostrado. Se han reportado avistamientos y sonidos de distintos tipos, incluso exageradas, a lo largo de los campamentos infestados de niebla, incluso reportaron avistamientos de los desaparecidos, pero que al segundo desaparecían. Mi teoría es que este fenómeno es capaz de producir efectos psíquicos a la mente de los atrapados, provocando alucinaciones y esquizofrenia de primer grado. Lo raro es que estos afectados reportan haber sido agredidos y atacados por estas alucinaciones, presentando las respectivas señales de ser cierto. Esto ha sido comprobado, por lo que el misterio de la niebla aumenta._

_Respecto al análisis del espécimen que atrapamos… fue bastante perturbador y espeluznante. El ente que atrapamos presentaba rasgos amorfos, se volvía transparente, traspasaba algunos objetos solidos que trataba de insertarle. No presenta ningún tipo de fluidos, por lo que nos cuesta creer aún más que fuera una autodefensa o habilidad que poseyera. El ente era capaz de cambiar de forma, aunque no de la manera tradicional; de un momento a otro una nueva extremidad le crecía, otras desaparecían y cambian de tamaño, incluso su cabeza, supongo que seria, se desprendió un par de veces hasta que finalmente dejo de moverse. Su cuerpo estaba compuesto por un metal bastante resistente, casi impenetrable podría decirlo, y por eso no entiendo por que la capacidad de transmutar y traspasar objetos solidos con esa defensa impenetrable. Sin embargo, de alguna forma presenta propiedades maleables que le permitan cambiar de forma tan rápido. Las temperaturas corporales, seguramente producidas por el movimiento y cambio, eran elevadas, mas de 100 grados Celsius. Por último, pensamos que estos seres son capaz de comunicarse, mediante una serie de sonidos extremadamente agudos, e incluso graves, al expresarse de esta forma mientras avanzábamos en la investigación._

_La conclusión a la que llegue es que este tipo de entes no es ni animal ni maquina, ya no se lo que es. No seria una exageración decir que estas cosas no pertenecen a este mundo… ¿Fantasmas o demonios quizás?_

_Fin de bitácora de investigación N°8, Gate…"_

- ¿Efectos Alucinógenos…? ¿Qué es todo esto?

En el momento en el que termino de revisar el archivo, el cazador azul noto que su alrededor cambio bruscamente y sin que se de cuenta. El campamento se veía todo destruido y viejo, incluso presentaba rasgos de haber sido así desde un principio. La luz había desaparecido, por lo que tuvo que cambiar rápidamente a visión nocturna. ¡Pero si hace un minuto todo estaba en orden! ¿Cómo si quiera puede estar pasando esto? Se cuestionaba ahora asustado el capitán X.

Un espeluznante y estruendoso rugido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Al instante preparo su cañón y apunto a la dirección del rugido, totalmente temblando y agitado por la dificultad del aire. Al levantar su brazo noto que este estaba descolorido, e incluso desgastado mas de lo que ya estaba.

**Erosión…**

Una vez mas ese rugido espantoso resonó en todo el campamento destruido. X dimitió en enfrentar a una amenaza que no podía ver y corrió en dirección contraria. Ya no podía volver, estando tan cerca del objetivo y a la vez tan cerca de la amenaza.

Al avanzar en su ruta noto que por detrás era perseguido por distintas sombras que se acercaban rápidamente. Desesperado, X dispara contra sus perseguidores esperando detenerlos. Esto solo provocaba rugidos espeluznantes de parte de ellos, mientras la cantidad de sombras aumentaban de sus ataques. No podía detenerlos, pero debía prestar atención al camino. Frente a el se hallaba un profundo precipicio, el cual era ruta a seguir según los planos que había encontrado. Dispuesto a saltar, X prepara sus propulsores para estabilizarse. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo bruscamente de las piernas. No podía ver exactamente de qué se trataba, su visión nocturna comenzaba a mal funcionar. Rápidamente lleva su mano a su cintura y libera el mango de un sable de luz verde. De un movimiento corta lo que sea que lo haya estado sujetando y salta al precipicio.

Ahora se encontraba cayendo libremente y sin freno alguno. No podía visualizar el fondo de la caída, podría impactar contra el suelo en cualquier momento. Al segundo preparo sus propulsores para planear, gracias a los aditamentos de su armadura Falcon. Pero algo andaba mal, sus propulsores no respondían en toda su potencia, y cuando trataba de planear le costaba bastante. La razón, sus botas y alas fueron presa de la erosión a la que estuvo afectado durante todo este tiempo. De repente, una figura voladora lo sobrepaso a gran velocidad, rozando su costado, dañando de un tajo su brazo derecho. Había venido de la base, y se elevó a toda velocidad. Otra figura sobrevoló, logrando lo mismo con su otro brazo. Percatándose del peligro aumento la propulsión y se concentró más en caer que en planear, para evitar ser presa de esos entes voladores. Decenas de sombras aladas iban y venían, en las cuales X se adentraba en medio de ellas a toda velocidad. Ya no le importaba nada, había entrado a la boca del lobo por su cuenta.

Finalmente llego al suelo, e ignorando los daños corrió en dirección al siguiente campamento. Llego en cuestión de minutos, y se detuvo a recuperar el aire en medio de esa niebla molesta. De alguna forma, estaba mas a salvo dentro de estos puestos de avanzada que en medio de su ruta trazada. Su visión nocturna dejo de funcionar, y para evitar permanecer en la oscuridad toral nuevamente desenfundo el sable de luz verde para alumbrar un poco el lugar. Ya no le sorprendía que el campamento estuviese destruido, y que hasta ahora no haya encontrado pista alguna de algún investigador. Realmente quería salir de allí, sentía miedo y no podía negarlo, pero ya no había vuelto atrás. Aunque quisiera no podría elevarse para subir el precipicio, su sistema de vuelo se descompuso por completo. Mientras más permanencia en la niebla, más se degradaba su armadura. Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que su única protección, la armadura Falcon, se desintegrara por completo.

Lo único que podía hacer era terminar su búsqueda y averiguar que paso realmente. En las ruinas de Eurasia. Como se lo había imaginado, encontró otro micro memoria en el lugar. Su computadora portátil estaba a punto de dejar de funcionar, por lo que rezo para que al menos pudiera reproducir una última bitácora, antes de destruirse. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas…

"_Día 55…_

_Estamos en problemas, realmente es nuestro fin…_

_Luego de analizar mejor las propiedades de la niebla descubrimos que de alguna forma este fenómeno presentaba mente propia. Aún no sabemos cómo puede suceder esto, nanobots, o alguna nueva forma de vida, desconocemos. De lo que si estamos seguros es que esta Niebla es consciente de lo que hace, responde a los sucesos exteriores a ella, y es altamente peligrosa. Los entes con los que nos encontramos todo este tiempo no eran mas que creaciones de este fenómeno. Esta cosa es capaz de crear y destruir lo que sea si tiene los materiales adecuados. Sabiendo esto podemos decir que los desaparecidos realmente fueron desintegrados, fueron material necesario para las creaciones de este ser. Eurasia fue su primer ataque, fue el verdadero responsable de su caída, ahora estamos seguros de ello._

_Lo peor de todo es que este ser ha empezado a atacarnos y a salirse de control por completo. Sospechamos que la razón es que se entero del cuerpo de Zero. Hace una semana que hayamos nuestro objetivo, pero al tratar de sacarlo del lugar donde se hallaba este fenómeno comenzó a enloquecer. Tememos lo peor, y es que la niebla ya tiene en su posesión nuestro objetivo valioso. Teníamos que detenerla antes de que sucediera cualquier cosa, pero aun así con nuestro equipo de 500 hombres ella nos acorralo por completo._

_En este momento estamos tratamos de escapar por nuestras vidas, pero dudo que eso pueda lograrse. No tenemos mas opción que llevar a cabo el Código Abraham, antes de que este fenómeno se expanda por el mundo. El que haya encontrado estas grabaciones, debe entender que la amenaza acá presente es mucho peor que loa que enfrento el mundo hace 3 años…_

_Bitácora final de investigación sobre los secretos de Eurasia, Gate…"_

Al momento que termino de reproducirse la grabación, la portátil de X dejo de funcionar. Sin nada que decir, el cazador azul permaneció callado en su lugar. Silencio, oscuridad, desesperación, todo eso llenaban el ahora desolado Área Zero. Ya no había nada mas que hacer, estaba totalmente acorralado, desde el momento en que dio un pie dentro de la zona de colisión. Sabia que no era necesario adentrarse tanto en el asunto, y podría haber evitado toda esta tragedia, pero la curiosidad le invadió. Quería respuestas, y ahora terminaría muerto.

- No puedo detener esta cosa… Tampoco puedo escapar de ella… Pero puedo intentar algo…

Otro estruendo fue lo que despisto por completo la atención de X, quien volteo para ver de quien se trataba. No podía ver mucho, debido a la niebla y la poca visión que daba la luz del sable. Nuevamente a su espalda se detectó movimiento, y al voltear vio como toda una carpa con sus instrumentos dentro salieron disparados a los aires. Un molesto sonido agudo llego al lugar, dejando al cazador azul totalmente aturdido. En consecuencia, cae arrodillado al suelo. Al levantar la vista fue testigo de, lo que parecía ser, la sombra de un gigante, mas allá de los 30 metros estimados. Vio como lo que parecía ser su pierna se estaba levantando, y no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de la situación. Rápidamente realiza un dash hacia atrás y evita ser aplastado por el enorme monstruo de entre las sombras. Sin detenerse, X corre en dirección al final de su ruta, el lugar donde el objetivo fue hallado, el cuerpo de Zero. Detrás suyo escuchaba rugidos y chirridos de decenas de individuos yendo tras él. Escuchaba los pasos cada vez más cerca, pero fue más rápido y llego hasta una compuerta algo vieja, y aun funcional. Rápidamente ingresa y la cierra por completo.

- …

Estaba en el tramo final. Un enorme pasillo estrecho lo separaba de la siguiente compuerta, en la cual le abriría el camino a lo que estuvo buscando todo este tiempo. Lentamente, paso a paso, se acercaba a la puerta final para terminar de una vez con todo. Sin embargo a cada paso que daba podía sentir y escuchar llantos y gemidos, tanto de odio como de agonía, todo provenientes detrás de esa puerta. Sus sistemas nerviosos estaban al límite, y su condición física deteriorándose a cada momento. Con su sable en mano iluminando el camino, trataba de darse ánimos para seguir y no rendirse. Finalmente llego a su meta, cruzo el último obstáculo para descubrir toda la verdad…

- No puede ser… -estaba perplejo al no poder hacerse la idea de presenciar lo que realmente estaba viendo- Es imposible…

En frente de X se hallaba lo que por tanto paso, pero no de la forma que se esperaba… Zero estaba allí, totalmente sano y en óptimas condiciones.

- ¿Zero…? ¿Zero, eres tu? –cuestionaba el cazador azul, sin dejar de apuntar al individuo con su arma.

El rubio dio media vuelta, puesto que estaba de espaldas, y al percatarse de la presencia de su compañero de armas en el lugar, una expresión de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro.

- X… No, no puede ser –el mismo se negaba algún hecho- ¡¿Por qué diablos viniste hasta aquí, idiota?!

- Después de tanto tiempo –hablaba el cazador azul, mientras se acercaba a su amigo- Siempre has estado vivo…

- ¡Detente, no des un paso mas! –amenazaba el rubio, realizando las respectivas señas.

Otro estruendo, esta vez el mas fuerte que se había presenciado hasta ahora, sacudió no solo el lugar de los presentes, sino todos los restos de la colonia Eurasia. En el acto X se puso en guardia, mientras que Zero solo retrocedió un par de pasos, dando vueltas la vista por todas partes como si estuviera asustado de algo. La niebla blanca comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, pero de una forma bastante brusca y precipitada. De un fuerte ventarrón la niebla logro tirar al suelo a X, dejándolo a su merced, pero curiosamente Zero no sufrió el mismo efecto.

- ¡Ya me canse de tenerte miedo! –gritaba X mientras se reincorporaba- Todo este tiempo le temía a algo que desconocía por completo, siendo un completo cobarde. Pero ahora que he llegado hasta aquí no puedo simplemente temblar en el suelo –y con determinación comienza a cargar su arma de energía- ¡Te detendré aquí y ahora!

- ¿Por qué tan nervioso, Maverick Hunter X?

El cazador azul no esperaba recibir respuesta alguna de sus exclamaciones, y mucho menos de la misma niebla. Sin embargo, lo que le dejo mas perplejo fue que reconocía a la perfección ese tono de voz. Momentos después de que la niebla se concentrara en un punto específico, de allí sale caminando uno de los científicos de la investigación.

- Yo te conozco… -decía el cazador azul mientras bajaba su arma- Tu eres Gate.

- En efecto, este es el cuerpo de aquel científico del que te has estado informando de la situación en este viaje –declaraba el extraño, para sorpresa del hunter.

- Entiendo… Así que tú eres la supuesta "Niebla" y has tomado el cuerpo de Gate.

- Si que eres inteligente –halagaba con un cumplido mientras sonreía en respuesta- Para mejorar la comunicación entre nosotros tome prestado su cuerpo. de esta forma podremos charlar mas cómodamente.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar –respondía con rabia- Tu eres el culpable de la catástrofe de Eurasia, de los fenómenos del Área Zero, y de la desaparición… no, de la muerte de todos aquí.

- Pues no puedo negar aquello, realmente soy culpable –esta respuesta solo hizo enojar mas a X, quien poco a poco perdía la paciencia- No te recomiendo que empieces una pelea. Estas en completa desventaja, además solo estoy aquí para poder contestarte cualquier duda que tengas. Después de todo, eres el único que ha llegado tan lejos, mereces una recompensa.

- Entonces quiero que me respondas lo siguiente –iba directo al grano, no quería perder mas tiempo- ¿Qué eres y de dónde vienes? No eres nada de este mundo, pero tampoco creo que sea un fantasma o algo parecido.

- Yo no soy ningún tipo de ser que hayan conocido antes. Vengo de otro mundo muy lejano al tuyo, por lo que podrían considerarme alienígena o como sea. De donde vengo la tecnología esta mucho más avanzada que la suya, por lo que mi composición antropomorfa-gaseosa no es nada imposible para mi. Como ya abras sabido, soy capaz de desintegrar y crear lo que sea con los materiales necesarios, después de todo mi función principal siempre fue la de fabricar y reciclar.

Luego de enfrentar sombras y enemigos de distinto tamaños y formas, luego de presenciar alucinaciones y fenómenos inexplicables que jamás podrían pasar de forma natural, a X ya no le costaba tanto el creer dicha historia después de todo, es mas creíble que cosas sobrenaturales.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? ¿Y por qué ahora y no actuaste antes si has estado desde hace más de 3 años? –eran las siguientes preguntas del cazador, directo al punto.

- Te equivocas –afirmaba el sujeto enfrente del cazador- Nosotros no tuvimos desde hace 3 años puestos nuestros ojos en la tierra. En efecto, esto es una invasión en todo sentido. Su núcleo de magma es bastante importante, siendo nuestra fuente de energía estas energías calóricas naturales. La invasión había comenzado desde los inicios de este mundo, solo he venido a reclamar lo que es nuestro.

- ¿Nuestro? ¿Desde los inicios del mundo? –volvía a preguntar el confundido cazador a su adversario- ¡A que te refieres!

- Este planeta ya fue uno de los catalogados para recolectar su núcleo desde sus inicios. Hace millones de años enviamos nuestra sonda Ra Moon a monitorear y analizar si ya estaba "maduro" el núcleo de magma para su extracción, pero algo salió mal en sus sistemas y terminamos perdiendo contacto alguno con esta. Miles de años atrás enviamos a un grupo de 10 "atrodroides" a verificar el estado de este planeta para saber sus condiciones de recolección. Sin embargo, perdimos contacto y rastros de ellos hace más de 100 años. Finalmente decidimos evitar toda formalidad y comenzar la invasión de una vez, al mismo tiempo que descubro la razón de los fallos de mis antecesores. La colonia Espacial Eurasia fue el inicio de la operación, planeando destruirla antes de que presentara algún riesgo a la invasión. Curiosamente se presentó un extraño autómata que buscaba lo mismo que nosotros, por lo que decidimos usarlo de marioneta para ocultar nuestra presencia hasta que se presentara la oportunidad perfecta de empezar todo. Ahora que acaban de recuperarse de la última crisis es el momento perfecto, no se esperarían esto en lo absoluto.

Aunque clara la explicación, a X no le entraba en la cabeza nada de lo que decía ese sujeto. No recordaba ningún hecho relacionado a lo que estaba relatando, nada de alguna raza alienígena lejana que intentara destruir el mundo. Sin embargo pudo comprender que todo el plan de Sigma fue mas que nada un preludio del verdadero desastre.

- Bueno, no busco que lo entiendas de todas formas. ¿Querías saber la verdad? Pues aquí te la estoy dando.

- … ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto tan despreocupadamente?

El científico Gate solo sonrió, y extendió sus manos hacia arriba. En un instante, varias sombras se hicieron presentes en el interior de la espesa niebla.

- Desde el momento en que decidiste entrar en las ruinas de Eurasia decidiste participar de mi desafío; Probar tu valentía y determinación. A diferencia de todos los que intentaron adentrarse en la zona de colisión, tu llegaste hasta el final. Nunca pensé que ignorarías el miedo y tuvieras tanta voluntad. Así que dime… ¿Cuál es la razón por la que has llegado tan lejos? ¿Era solo para saber que ahora vas a morir junto al resto del mundo? –cuestionaba cómicamente el enemigo, preparándose para atacar.

- Te equivocas, ya sabía desde hace tiempo que si me adentraba mas en este asunto terminaría muerto. No me importaba morir sino hasta ahora, porque sé que Zero esta bien, y si hay alguien que necesite de mi ayuda no dudare en dársela –declaraba con una sonrisa, estando feliz de que su amigo estuviera nuevamente a su lado. Sin embargo este no respondió de la misma manera.

- Ya veo, es una verdadera lástima… ¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez, Zero?

X no entendía a lo que se refería, y asustado de saber lo que realmente significaba se dirigió a Zero por una explicación. Este no quiso contestar, mas bien trato de alejarse de su compañero. Furioso, el cazador azul se exalto y lo agarro del hombro… o eso pretendía.

- Pero… ¿Qué es esto? –preguntaba atónito X, mientras traspasaba el hombro de su amigo al querer tocarlo nomas, como si fuera un holograma.

- Se que es triste, pero debías de haberlo sabido hace tiempo –le decía Gate al cazador mientras se acercaba a ambos lentamente- Zero esta muerto, siempre lo estuvo.

Ya enfrente de ambos cazadores, el sujeto con el cuerpo del científico se movió un par de pasos al costado, dejando ver en donde estaba parado una pila de chatarra ya algo oxidada. Esta basura presentaba forma humanoide, de la cintura para arriba podía distinguirse mas su color colorado, o lo que quedaba de ello… Realmente era el cuerpo de Zero. Sin palabras, X presenciaba el cadáver, y luego el cuerpo, o mejor dicho la figura, de Zero. No podía explicarse lo que estaba pasando.

- Te dije que tenias que vivir… nunca tuviste que haber venido aquí –declaraba triste el rubio- Una de las consecuencias de este fenómeno es la manifestación del DNA Soul de los reploids. Esto provoca que tengan alucinaciones… y representa de forma abstracta la información guardaba dentro del DNA reploid –explicaba muy dolido- Solamente soy un fenómeno.

Era un fantasma… o eso pretendía explicar el melancólico Zero a su compañero, quien permanencia callado e inhabilitado. Los efectos de la niebla afectaron tanto sus sistemas que ya casi no podía moverse, incluso su armadura presentaba tonos oscuros debido a la erosión.

- … ¿Por qué estabas tan interesado en el cuerpo de Zero…? –fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de caer al suelo, pero aun consiente para escuchar.

- Veo que ya no te puedes mover… Pero esta, te lo diré. Por el gran poder que conlleva dentro –respondía con cierta emoción- Nunca antes había visto un modelo que presentara tanto poder en su interior. Ciertamente, su combinación de DNA es la perfecta para la destrucción. Me era muy útil en la invasión que llevare a cabo dentro de poco, pero me tomo mas de dos años el analizar su estructura y sistemas. Pero ahora que finalmente pude descifrarlo ya no me detiene nada para esterilizar el mundo, y prepararlo para la cosecha… Creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto… Este es el fin.

Y con estas palabras, nuevamente el viento dentro de la niebla volvió a resoplar de forma brusca. En una escena de horror, el cuerpo del científico Gate se desintegra lentamente, desde la piel sintética y dejando al descubierto du interior evaporándose poco a poco, hasta que finalmente se esfuma en la niebla. De un gran rugido la niebla se tomaba su tiempo para devorar a una última presa antes de comenzar su invasión.

Mientras tanto, X permanencia en el suelo totalmente inmóvil. Solo podía presenciar como la muerte llegaba a él lentamente. Jamás tuvo oportunidad, y todo por adentrarse más a fondo innecesariamente. Si hubiera vuelto a la base hunter cuando podía e informado de la situación al comandante, esto podría haberse evitado. Su error le costó la vida, y la destrucción del mundo.

Finalmente, Zero reacciona luego de estar en trance nostálgico. Al parecer estuvo pensando en que hacer a continuación. Ya no presentaba miedo o duda alguna, mas al contrario se veía totalmente decidido a actuar, fuere lo que hiciese ahora. Se paro frente a X, deteniendo a la siniestra niebla de su ataque. Al enemigo le molesto que un holograma se interpusiera en su camino, por lo que se decidió a acabar con el rubio primero.

- ¡Me alegra mucho saber que finalmente te has apoderado de todo ese poder destructivo que residía en mi cuerpo! ¿Pero serás capaz de controlarlo? –la niebla no hizo ninguna señal de querer contestar, no se preocupó por esos detalles y se alzó en una poderosa ráfaga contra el reploid carmesí. Sin embargo, esto no logro ningún daño en él- Muy a diferencia de ti, yo soy capaz de controlar todo ese poder, ya que es mío. Y ahora que te has fusionado con el, significa que también puedo controlarte ti…

Y junto a estas palabras, la niebla se detuvo en seco de sus revueltas. Furiosa, comienza a rugir con todas sus fuerzas como si eso le fuera a liberar del control de Zero. X observaba muy impactado dicha escena, e incluso se puso feliz. Ahora sabia que el desastre podía detenerse, pero…

- X… me alegro mucho de que hayas sobrevivido a la catástrofe de hace 3 años. La verdad es que no seré capaz de controlar a este sujeto, ya que mi conciencia esta separada de mi cuerpo. Tendría que ser uno con la niebla para poder detenerla… Y si incluso pudiera lograr eso, no te aseguraría que tuviera control total de sus acciones…

El cazador azul ya no podía ni hablar, apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Entendía completamente la situación, estaba por perder nuevamente a su amigo, se estaba sacrificando nuevamente por el mundo.

- Solo podre darte un poco mas de tiempo… Pero para entonces deberás estar listo para enfrentarlo… Adiós, X.

Y en un instante, tanto el cuerpo como el holograma, Zero se desintegro junto a la niebla por completo.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de las Ruinas de Eurasia, una aeronave de gran tamaño sobrevolaba la zona. Ya a cierto punto de vuelo abre un compartimiento de la parte bajo de su cuerpo y libera una serie de misiles dirigidos a las instalaciones de investigación. De esto se trataba el Código Abraham, la destrucción total de la zona Zero. Los explosivos fueron de gran magnitud, reduciendo completamente a cenizas todo lo que una vez fue la fuente de casi la destrucción del mundo.

_**BASE DE LOS MAVERICK HUNTERS, 3 SEMANAS DESPUES…**_

Dentro de la base hunter se estaba llevando a cabo un Interrogatorio al parecer importante por la presencia de políticos y comandantes importantes en el lugar. El que estaba siendo interrogado no era nadie mas que el mismo X, mientras que frente suyo se hallaba el Comandante Signas, liderando las preguntas. Detrás de una de las ventanas por donde se podía presenciar el interrogatorio se hallaba Alia junto con los políticos y demás lideres de fuerzas especiales para saber de la situación.

- Entonces, ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes que decir en tu informe? ¿Realmente estas seguro de testificar esto? –preguntaba el comandante algo preocupado por X e incrédulo de su palabra.

El Capitán X se hallaba aun debilitado, todavía no se reponía de su misión al Área Zero. Su expresión se describiría como la de resignación total y melancólica. Pese a todo esto, nada le evitaría el hablar de todo lo que vio en esa pesadilla.

- Es lo que vi… No puedo negar lo que viví –comentaba en su defensa el cazador azul.

- … Ese mismo día que te enviamos de reconocimiento a la Zona Zero para averiguar lo que estaba pasando se decidió ejecutar un plan de acción de parte del gobierno. Sin consultarnos, decidieron volar todas las instalaciones aun cuando hubiera personal dentro. Eso quiere decir que la amenaza realmente debió ser descomunal… Es un milagro que te hayamos encontrado lejos de la zona de impacto.

- Lo que no pude entender hasta ahora e la razón por la que el gobierno lo haya ocultado todo este tiempo. No sé que querían conseguir, ni el por qué. Pero supongo que eso ya no importa ahora que el lugar es historia…

- Ahora mismo se está llevando una investigación, son responsables de la amenaza presente y de los daños ocasionados –explicaba tratando de compensar todo el sacrificio que realizo X, en vano. No rescato a nadie, no averiguo nada, solo llego con una historia un tanto difícil de creer sobre una invasión alienígena y…- Entonces… Zero nos salvó de nuevo.

- Él no nos salvo, solo nos dio un poco más de tiempo –fue lo que respondió, dejando confundido al comandante- Esa niebla tarde o temprano volverá… Y yo debo estar preparado cuando eso suceda…

_**ZONA ZERO, ahora denominado "Desierto Desolado", un tiempo después…**_

El área quedo completamente reducida a una planicie sin vida y devastada por causa de las explosiones. Los fenómenos exitosamente desaparecieron por decirlo así.

En medio de ese paramo ventoso donde solo habían cenizas, se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo un reploid de cabellos dorados y armadura carmesí. No presentaba ningún daño, estaba en perfecto estado. A cierto punto decidió detenerse y mirar al cielo, para luego contemplar su actual cuerpo de forma extraña. Una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en su rostro, mientras se generaba desde su espalda lo que parecía ser "Niebla blanca"…

- Hasta Pronto X… -fue lo único que dijo…

DERECHOS RESERVADOS.

ROCKMANATION SÓLO COMPARTE LA HISTORIA, NO ES DUEÑO DE LA MISMA.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
